Galaxy Watchers Book 1: A New Beginning
by Holo7711
Summary: Things aren't looking to good for the Earthlings especially since Kinopio found their galaxy and is planning to destroy their tiny planet. Its up to 4 brave heroes and a dog to save the universe. With the help of a Queen and a star the elements are back.


Prologue/Chapter 1

Prologue

_In the universe their is 6 elements. Elements that control a different aspect of the universe. Nature for everything living and green. Sand for dry lands where air is hot. Air for a cool breeze or a hot day. Spirit to guide us to the afterlife. Flame to burn our way to new paths which could lead to success. Finally Ice for bravery even through cold temperatures. Which each of these elements comes great watchers. These watchers are lets say the controllers of these great powers. When all our together a shield will appear and the universe is safe from danger or evil. Now you might think this is a happy time correct? Where these watchers keep our universe together in harmony and peace? Well your wrong on that part. You see a group of villains appeared that started to little by little take over tiny planets of the universe. When the watchers came to put a stop to their plan the group of villains killed the Watcher of Air and he fell to his terrible death that broke the shield and the villains took over more land. Now these watchers created a army three times the size of their rivals. So a war broke out. It caused blood to be shed, and many lives were lost. The leader of that group was named Kinopio. He was the most nasty and was the only man to ever kill a watcher. During this battle he killed the lovely Nature and the bad temper Sand a terrible death like Air. Spirit, Flame, and Ice were off in the mountains calling for help but nothing came. Rosalie the Queen of the stars and traveled through the universe only gave one weapon. A baby star. As Rosalie said the star had great power and if treated well it could be of use for a stop to the war. One day when Spirit went to fetch water he was captured and was stabbed to death by Kinopio. Kinpio only had two more to kill and the baby star wasn't fully grown enough to stop this war. The star was a best friend to Ice and she named the star Chico. Flame and Ice treated the star like it was their own. Kinopio though found their hiding spot and the Watchers had to make sacrifices. Ice wrote a letter to Rosalie and tied it around Chico. She told Chico to fly. Fly to Rosalie's Observatory without being seen. Chico flew away and saw Flame and Ice being murdered by Kinopio himself but as Ice was dieing she said her last words: "For someone to be so dimwit take over this universe must be greedy for power. Good has not died but has not won. In the future be prepared to die Kinopio for the next Watchers will kill you." Kinopio just laughed and ripped off Ice's necklace from her neck. Chico though arrived at Rosalie's Observatory without being seen but it was to late. Kinopio drained the Observatory Power leaving Rosalie powerless and Chico without power to stop the war. He did though give Rosalie the letter from Ice._

_Rosalie_

_As the Watcher of Ice it is my job to protech this universe from evil and anything willing to take over that is not another Watcher. I have failed this job leaving this place in a time of great need for help and under a fog of death. Rosalie you are the only one with the power to keep Kinopio from ruling the whole universe. It is time for new Watchers. This battle is not over until the good has one and Kinopio dead._

_The universe rested in the hands of a Queen with no power and a baby star._

Chapter 1

Chico's biggest mission

Many years after Kinopio took over the universe the galaxies and planets were terrible. Kinopio killed anyone that was a follower of the Watchers or had a power of one of the 6 elements. Kinopio was now afraid of what the Ice watcher said to help and took out anyone that was a threat to him. He couldn't harm Rosalie and Chico because they were no where to be found. After the Observatory lost all the power Rosalie and Chico were never seen. Kinopio thought both died from the cold outer space or they sucked out all the air and both died from loss of oxygen. Either way he hadn't seen either of them for over 20 years.

In the cold mountains of FreezeFlame galaxy Kinopio had a lab set up in between the Ice Mountains and Lava Road. He set up a base for his army and had his scientist collect data of rocks and the ice in this galaxy. In the lab their is a room called base 4 where our story starts...

In base 4 it was dark and silent except for the rustle of a rat or small animal lurking in the shadows. The main door opened and closed and two hooded figures walked towards the middle of the room where one lighted a candle.

"This is crazy! Your highness if anything why a couple of teenagers? I would never think of the next Watchers a bunch of kids that could more damage then that ugly fellow Kinopio." One figured said. He held the candle while the other searched through their bag for something. The figured stopped and looked up at the man holding the candle.

"If anything the Ice Watcher would like to see Kinopio's head in my study where my baby Rilos in danger of being killed or worse brainwashed to work for that monster!" The figured snapped.

"Your Stars will be fine Rosalie. I'm sure they have no power worth Kinoipo's time to drain and killed or worse used in his army as a cannon or death gun. Your Observatory hasn't been working for 20 years and you haven't been seen for 20 years. Your lucky the Ice Watcher had a secret palace in the mountains that no one could see unless they were ready to burn some mountains down." The man laughed. He removed his hood and showed a smile. His dark messy brown hair showed brightly next to the candle. His green eyes twinkle without a show of fear. Rosalie raised her hooded face and sighed. A loud noise was heard outside and the main door opened and closed. Rosalie and the man turned only to see a Teenager with messy brown hair like the man's and the same green eyes.

"Ry- Ryan what are you doing here?" The man said

"I have asked Ryan to deliver Chico to Earth. He is one of the sneaky boys. He is also one of your brave sons and I put all my trust into him. Ryan has also been asked my the Spirit Watcher. Yes his ghost still lives in my study." Rosalie said. She removed her hood and showed a deep sadness on her face. Her lifeless gray eyes and frizzy blond hair made her look pale in the light. She turned to Ryan and handed him a bundle of blankets and a small package.

"No... Ryan don't! This mission is to difficult for a 16 year old boy! I will sent it if I must just don't let my son deliver this. Please Rosalie I beg you!" The father of Ryan cried. He grabbed Rosalie's shoulder but she pushed him away.

"It is not I who choose but the 6 watchers themselves. They have decided that Ryan will send this and join the next watchers on their journey. Ryan will not fail this mission. I promise you that but he will isn't a rat for the Watchers to use. I feel that he will be important in this mission." Rosalie said to the father.

"So I send this out and hide from the guards correct? If I'm caught then it won't be long till Kinopio sends his ship to Earth to try and kill Chico and I'm pretty sure I'll be on one of those ships." Ryan said grinning. Rosalie laughed.

"Well Ryan if your caught then u make sure you warn me before you arrive at Earth. If your not then you must sneak on one of the ships. Yes but when you are trying to get to the mail room their are tons of guards patrolling the area. I'm sure they know your father and have been trying to hunt him down. Its not all his fault though for trying to create a freeze ray and instead create a flame gun that melts anything it touches. Lucky though he sent it to me or more people could have died."

"Well my dad is pretty cool for being a mad scientist." Ryan laughed. He gave his dad a quick handshake and a bow to Rosalie before heading off.

"Chico be safe and be sure to find them!" Rosalie said. The blankets in Ryan's arms moved and a small whimper was heard. Ryan just patted the blankets and opened the door. He looked outside and no one was around. He pulled up his hood so no one could see his messy brown hair. The hallways were pure white with nothing on the walls and a marble floor. Ryan just looked forward until he entered the main hall. It was a large room with portraits of Kinoipo and his army or just Kinopio. Ryan shot a look of disgust before turning towards a hallway with a sign reading Mail Rooms. He walked down the hallway reading sign after sign of the different galaxies until he came to the Milky Way Galaxy. Ryan quickly opened the door when he heard two guards turning the corner.

"I think he went down here. Think he's trying to send something?" One guard said

"Can't be sure. Probably is one of Kite's sons trying to send that Flame gun to Rosalie." Another said. They both stopped in front of the Milky Way Galaxy. Ryan held his breath when he heard one of them drop a gun.

"You think Rosalie is still alive with that star that the Ice Watcher had?"

"Of course! Why do you think King Kinopio is so worried about her and that star? Their the last hope for that weak heroes and stupid Watchers. If Kite's family is trying to help those two we have a right to kill the whole family but I would think Kinopio would like to talk to them first. I have a feeling Rosalie is up to something." The guard said. They laughed and walked down the hallway. Ryan sighed and smirked that he got inside the room before the guards could see him. He walked down the smaller hallway that showed rooms labeled with different planets. He stopped in front of Earth and peered inside. Nobody except for a small short guy reading Earth's water levels. He knew who the guy was. A friend of his dad that went by the name of Seahorse. Ryan walked inside.

"Hey Seahorse." Ryan said. Seahorse jumped and turned to look at Ryan. He jumped even higher when he saw Ryan.

"Ryan! What in the name of heaven are you doing here? Your father has no family on Earth to mail a letter? Did you get lost?" Seahorse asked.

"Ah no. Mission from Rosalie to mail this package and Chico." Ryan grinned. Seahorse turned pale.

"Qu-Queen Rosalie still lives? Master Chico still lives? Ry- Ryan! If they want you to deliver this you must hurry! Guards will come if they hear the mail slot being shot if its from the Milky Way Galaxy." Seahorse said with a worried expression.

Ryan walked over to a small pod where he carefully put Chico inside. He gave Chico a small package.

"Be safe Chico. Your mama watches over you." Ryan whispered. He closed the pod and walked over to the small computer and set the destination to where the pod will land.

"Seahorse. Leave now! You can't be seen when they find me! They will just kill you. Kinopio knows I'm part of Rosalie's group and you are just a Earth researcher." Ryan said. Seahorse dropped his papers and bowed.

"Ryan be safe." He ran from the room leaving Ryan alone.

He pushed the launch button sending Chico's pod into space in the direction of Earth. Ryan then laughed and sat on the desk waiting for the guards to come.

The two guards from before appeared and let their mouths drop when they saw Ryan.

"Hello Hello Hello officers. Just sending a baby star to Earth. Don't mind me. Unless you want your poor king to find out the next 6 Watchers are going to find that baby star and your empire is history." Ryan grinned.

"You Bloody Rosalie follower. Hey you come with us. Your going to see King Kinopio himself." One of them said.

Ryan just jumped from the desk and lifted his arms to the guard.

"Well fine by me. Aren't you going to cuff me? I am Kite's son by the way. You know Ryan." Ryan said. One of the Guards cuffed Ryan and led him to the main mail hallway and walked towards the room called King Kinopio's Galaxy. Ryan just smirked at the picture of Kinopio.


End file.
